Prince of evil
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: Parody of 'Daughter of Evil' Art by me. One-shot.


**Based on the vocaloid song: Daughter of Evil. It's recommanded to listen to the song. Hey another story. I'm taking a break from 'Save me'. So enjoy!**

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

 _Saa, hizamazuki nasai!_

This is a story about a prince and his kingdom. The prince's name was Okumura Yukio who was the evil king Satan and the kind queen Yuri's child. After they both died in an accident, Yukio was crowned king at the age of fourteen. This is his story.

 _Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

 _Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_

 _Chouten ni kunrin suru wa_

 _yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

Once there was a kingdom that no one dare to face, there was a prince named Yukio who was so cruel who was only fourteen. No one except his faithful servant have seen his face. He always worn a cloak and a mask to hide his face and hair from the citizens as well as his faithful servant.

 _Kenran goukana choudohin_

 _Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai_

 _Aiba no namae wa Josefiinu_

 _Subete ga subete kanojo no mono_

He had so much luxurious furniture and also have a servant who had a semi-similar face. The servant also hid his face from the world only the the king has seen it. His favorite horse was named Josephine, for a while he wanted all the riches of the world.

 _Okane ga tarinaku natta nara_

 _Gumin domo kara shiboritore_

 _Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa_

 _Shukusei shite shimae_

A tall tan male was brought into the palace as he was short on money. The king and his servant were wearing their mask and cloaks as the king brutally beat him as his servant stood besides him. The male then felt a blade's tip on his neck, he looked up to see the masked servant. He looked into the other's eyes though the mask to see sad eyes that read 'I'm sorry'.

The man was free as he was escorted out the palace as he was forgiven. He was lucky since so many lost lives where they tried to take down the king and failed.

He will stated this to them before they were killed.

 _"Saa, hizamazukinasai!"_

The evil flowers bloom in the garden and around the king with an dark aria as he ended their lives with the help of his loyal servant.

 _Aku no hana karen ni saku_

 _Azayaka na irodori de_

 _Mawari no aware na zassou wa_

 _Aa youbun to nari kuchite yuku_

Yukio fell in love with a blonde girl with green eyes. The princess Shiemi from other kingdom but instead the princess fell for the knight Renzo Shima in the same nation.

 _Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa_

 _Umi no mukou no aoi hito_

 _Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no_

 _Midori no onna ni hitomebore_

Yukio knew this and in a fit of jealousy told his ministers to go to the nation that the princess lived. He ordered them to cause havoc on the nation.

 _Shitto ni kurutta ouja-sama_

 _Aru hi daijin o yobidashita_

He told them in a soft voice that no one else could here what he wanted them to do.

 _"Midori no kuni o horoboshinasai"_

The ministers went to the kingdom and fought against the queen's warriors. This action spilled so much blood on the land. Many lives were lost , houses were burned, and the queen suffered till she was never heard again leaving the king's army victorious. Shiemi escaped into the garden and spotted someone familiar. That same someone ended her life that day and placed her on a bed of flowers then left with tears in the attacker's eyes.

 _Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware_

 _Ikuta no inochi ga kiete yuku_

 _Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa_

 _Oujo ni wa todokanai_

The suffering of the people didn't reach his ears when his ministers returned. Renzo found his dead love, hugged her corpse and cried softly. He swore to get revenge on the masked king.

Back at the palace, Yukio waited for his servant to come as he look outside his window. His turquoise eyes looked at the person with food on the tray.

 _"Ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"_

The flowers in the evil garden were slowly dying on one side as if it was warning the king. Warning him of the danger about to come. Yes Yukio was a beautiful flower but he was untouchable because of his sharp thorns.

 _Aku no hana karen ni saku_

 _Kuruoshii irodori de_

 _Totmo utsukushii hana na no ni_

 _Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai_

The people were sick of the king and his actions. They weren't paralyzed by fear anymore as they were lead by a fearless man. That man's name was Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro as he wore red armor. Shima teamed up with him to stop the King of evil Yukio Okumura.

 _Aku no oujo o taosubeku_

 _Tsui ni hitobito wa tachiagaru_

 _Ugou no karera o hikiiru wa_

 _Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi_

The rebels were lead into the palace where they fought the king's army who were worn from the years of war. They didn't stand a chance to fight the rebels.

 _Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari_

 _Kuni zentai o tsutsumikonda_

 _Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta_

 _Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai_

After some days past the palace was finally surrounded. The king's vassals quickly left leaving the king vulnerable. He was at last going to be captured.

 _Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete_

 _Kashintachi mo nigedashita_

 _Kawaiku karen na oujo-sama_

 _Tsui ni toraerareta_

The king's door was broken down by Ryuji and Shima. The king looked at them with his cloak and mask on. Shima ran to him and pierced his neck with the tip of his sword.

The king removed his cloak and mask revealing himself. His eyes which were closed opened glaring at the knight.

 _"Kono bureimono!"_

Yukio was taken to the dungeon where he waited for his execution day. The blue roses in his garden were decaying as the days go by.

 _Aku no hana karen ni saku_

 _Kanashige na irodori de_

 _Kanojo no rakuen wa_

 _Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzurete'ku_

Once there was a kingdom that no one dare to face, there was a prince named Yukio who was cruel who was only the age of fourteen. No one except his faithful servant have seen his face. He ruled a ruthless and savage kingdom.

 _Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

 _Akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no_

 _Chouten ni kunrin shite'ta_

 _Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

His execution was scheduled at three o'clock pm. Until the church bell striked he the once so-called king was alone in his jail cell. I wonder what he was thinking during this time.

 _Shokei no jikan wa gogo sanji_

 _Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan_

 _Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa_

 _Hitori rouya de nani o omou_

The bell finally ranged signaling the end of Yukio's life. He was brought outside where he saw the guillotine, people yelling "KILL HIM!" while others stood still in utter shock as they finally saw what he looked like. Many will remember his menacing looking eyes as he stared at the guillotine.

Shima and Ryuji put his head in the hole with his hands as well. Ryuji looked at a young male in the cloak who was in front of the crowd with the look of worry in the male's eyes. This bother Ryuji but he ignored it.

 _Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite_

 _Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru_

 _Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu_

 _Kanojo wa kou itta_

Yukio didn't look at the crowd when he spoke his final words. He knew it was lame but he said it anyways.

 _"Ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa."_

The blade swooshed down to his neck. A sickening sound chopping sound was heard as it hit Yukio's neck. His servant watched in horror as the people cheered as he was now dead.

 _Aku no hana karen ni chiru_

 _Azayaka na irodori de_

 _Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru_

 _Aa kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume_

The blue roses were now dead, telling the kingdom that the kin is now dead. The king died an untimely demise was good enough for the people and the rebels who ended it all. If you asked them about him they will speak without a second thought. "The prince of evil had received what he sought.

Or did he?


End file.
